Patient 2084: Harley Quinn
by clownprince98
Summary: Harley Quinn has been captured and sent to Arkham where Dr. Denise Karell is in charge of evaluating her. Harley opens up about the beginning of her relationship with the Joker. The chapters are kind of lopsided but bare through it.
1. Chapter 1

Patient Number: 2084

Name: Harleen Quinzel

Known Aliases: Harley Quinn

Known Accomplices: The Joker

Diseases and/or Illnesses: Has shown symptoms of bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, etc.

Dr. Denise Karell is a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. Her newest assignment is to evaluate the infamous Harley Quinn, best known for being the Joker's girlfriend. Dr. Karell's goal is to find out Harley Quinn's motives, and the whereabouts of her lovely boyfriend.

"Alright Ms. Quinzel, let's start from the beginning of all of this." Dr. Karell says.

"The names Harley lady, no Ms. and no Quinzel, Harley Quinn." Harley responds angrily.

"Okay Harley, why don't you tell about how the Joker persuaded you into this life of a crime, you had such a future here at Arkham, you could've gone places." Dr. Karell says.

"Lady, I don't know who you think persuaded me into this lifestyle, 'cause I done it all on my own, Mr J. just helped me along the road, because he loves me and only wants to see me happy!" Harley exclaims. "Don't you go actin' like you know what happened between him and I, 'cause only me and him know the real story, and how we truly feel about each other."

"Well, then what is the real story?" Dr Karell asks. "Maybe you can enlighten me on your relationship with Joker."

"Well okay, but not because you asked! I just like talkin' about my puddin'." Harley tells the doctor. "Do I gotta put my hand on a bible or somethin'?"

"I don't really think sarcasm is your best friend in this situation, Harley. You could've been facing some serious time for your crimes." Dr. Karell says.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. J. would find a way to get me out. Now, do you want me to tell you a story, or not?" Harley responds.

"Whenever you're ready, and please, don't leave anything out. Everything is of use." Dr. Karrell says.


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy. I could never forget anything about my puddin'." Harley responds, confident in her ability to remember. "He was patient number 081. Nobody in my wing wanted to take him, little ol' me jumped to the opportunity. Of course, I didn't know I'd be meeting the love of my life, but what are ya gonna do? Fate, ya know?" Harley says, with a small smirk. "My colleagues seemed to be scared of him, but I wasn't, in fact I would go as far as to say I was fascinated, even intrigued by him. I mean, yeah he was a criminal, but everyone has a story that no one but they know, ya know what I mean, doc?" Harley asks the doctor.

"I understand very much, Harley. Now please continue, I'm sure we have a lot to cover." Dr. Karell responds.

"They had him in a straitjacket, with shackles around his ankles. I'm almost surprised they didn't put a muzzle on him, but I'm sure they were saving all of those for Croc." Harley jokingly says. "They walked him into my office, and there he was. They undo the shackles, and remove the straitjacket. They sat him down in front of me. I was face to face with one of the most feared people of Gotham, and I wasn't scared. Almost amazed at the fact that this guy, who is bound in everything they could find that could restrain him, who looks beaten half to death, has been the reason for so many deaths, so many tears, and so much fear in the city. But, I couldn't see it. I just saw a man, of course that's what I saw in all my patients, but this was different. Of course I couldn't show him that I was intrigued by him, so I put on my serious face." Harley says, showing her serious face to the doctor. "And I start asking my routine questions."

"Okay sir, my name's Harleen Quinzel, let's get on with this. How are you feeling today?" I ask.

"Oh, much better now." Joker says, grinning. As always.

"Well then, how were you feeling before now?" I ask Joker.

"Well little lady, I would have to say, before now, I was feeling quite.." He pauses, as if he was thinking of something good to say. "..lost." He finishes his statement, still grinning.

"And, you're not lost anymore? We haven't even talked about your past, or your decisions." I respond, confused, but still intrigued.

"Ms. Quinzel, I don't quite know my past, it comes to me in bits and pieces, so let's not talk about it." He says to me.

"Well, I don't think that's very professional of me, I'm supposed to be getting to know you, and your mindset." I respond, trying to not lose my job.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughs. "My mindset? Oh doll, what mindset? In fact, what mind? I lost that a long, long time ago. And how are ya gonna get to know me, when I don't even know me?" He responds.

"But, Mr. Joker, sir.." I start saying, but then Joker interrupts.

"Call me Mr. J., no sir necessary." He says, as he starts to stand up and approach me.

"Oh, okay uh, Mr. J." I say, reluctantly at first.

"But, what can I call you? Because, I'm not into being so, formal, ya know? Do you have a nickname?" He asks me, now kneeling down right in front me.

"I've never really had any friends that stuck around long enough to get to the nickname stage." I jokingly respond.

"Well.." He pauses for several seconds. "..how about Harley?" He says, happy of his accomplishment, grinning cheek to cheek.

"I suppose that will be okay." I say, holding back a smile of my own.

"It seems that you've got two things today, Harley." He exclaims, chuckling under his breath. "You've got a nickname, and now ya got a friend to call you that nickname."

"I guess you're right." I say, not being able to hold back my smile anymore.

"Now, tell me about Harley, and please please please, don't hold anything back." He says, running his hands down my face, staring me in the eyes. As if he were looking into my entire past. And I looked back into his eyes, and right there. That is when I fell for Mr. J.


	3. Chapter 3

"My goodness, Ms. Quinzel! That is not at all appropriate for a visit with a patient!" Dr. Karell responds, unimpressed with how Harley handled her visit with the Joker.

"Hey lady, you asked what happened, not what should've happened." Harley responds, angry at the fact that Dr. Karell interrupted her story. "And again, it's Harley! Now, I supposed I'll skip ahead, 'cause I don't think you'd find the rest of the story "appropriate" for a visit with a patient." Harley says, giggling.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Harley, it was just getting a little, out of hand." Dr. Karell exclaims, still showing disgust with Harley.

"Well, I forgive ya!" Harley says. "You don't gotta be all serious, have some fun, loosen up! I'll skip forward a bit though, just for you, love! Alrighty, so let's jump ahead several weeks. I arranged for Mr. J. to be moved closer to my office, so I could, ya know, keep an eye on him. We would talk everyday, and he would tell me how important I was to him, he'd even write me letters sometimes. He was a real a charmer, actually."

"Harley, Harley, Harley Quinn. Where would I be without you, my dear?" Joker says to me.

"Mr. J., you don't need me! You just want me, while you're locked up in here, but I'm sure you'll be fine with leaving me when you get out." I say to him, showing that I'm obviously upset.

"Oh no, no, no, no, my little minx, you're the biggest part of me! You're the punchline to my joke." He tells me, grinning wildly.

"Oh Mr. J., you charmer, you!" I say giggling uncontrollably.

"But I need some help from my one and only." He says.

"Anything for you. Whatever you need." I respond, confused but excited.

"In 3 days time, at 2:57 A.M exactly, I need you to unlock all the rooms, and all the doors. Because daddy has big plans for 2:58. Can ya do that for me, kiddo?" He asks, as if not knowing I'd say yes.

"Anything, yeah. I can do it." I anxiously respond.

2:57 comes along and I'm in the control room of the asylum, and I press the buttons to unlock everything Mr. J. wanted. The 1 minute wait is unbearable, but I make it. Then, 2:58 comes. Complete anarchy unfolds. His crew comes in the all the doors, all the patients are roaming free, gunfire erupts. Then Mr. J.'s crew came in the control room and got me. At first I'm thinking that he would tell them to leave me alone, but in reality he was the one who had them get me. They tied me to the chair Mr. J. sat in, then they leave. I'm sitting her, tied up, and alone. It was only about 10 minutes but it felt like forever. Then he walks in. I don't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified. He's not in his normal Arkham outfit, he had a tailor-made purple suit. His hair was slicked back, and his smile, was even bigger than I had ever seen it.

"I'm so glad you could make it to the party, Harley! I mean, you are the one who caused all of this." He says to me, motioning around him to all the chaos.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it. I should've known you were using me, you never cared for me!" I yell, furious at the fact that I felt used.

"No, no, my minx. I just wanna talk to ya, so let's get one with it, shall we?" He says, not with a smile, but with the meanest scowl I ever seen him do. He sits in my chair and faces me. "How are you feeling?"

I respond, trying my hardest to not show that I'm scared, or intimidated. "Just kill me Mr. J.!"

"Harley, Harley. Now you're becoming like me. Now you're becoming mad. Give in to the madness, let it, control you, I assure you, it's quite fun." He says, grinning. But not the happy grin, the scary kind. "Welcome to Joker's House of Pain, Harley Quinn! Enjoy the ride!"


	4. Chapter 4

The torture went on for a good 2 hours, I couldn't keep track of the time. But after the torture, there was another side of him, the side, that I knew. My Mr. J., he was caring, and laughing. Being who I knew him to be. As if, the past 2-3 hours hadn't happened. Like, he was happy with how he just treated me.

"Are you ready for a little field trip, kiddo?" He says to me.

"Can't I just, rest a little bit? You've hurt me Mr. J., pretty badly." I say.

"Oh Harley, let the pain guide you, inner and outer pain is what brings out the madness, let it out. Let it overpower you." He responds. "Give in to it, doll. It's the only way."

I'm confused by what he says, so I respond. "The only way for what?"

"The only way to happiness, freedom, and me. Isn't that what ya want?" He says, almost knowing he had me on a leash.

"Let's go." I say, not reluctant at all, surprisingly. We end up at Ace Chemicals, a confusing place to give in to madness, if ya ask me. But, I'd do anything to be happy, to be with him.

"Madness took control over me, in this very place. I was set free from my burdens, from all those dreadful happenings of my past. I became me. Now, it's your turn." He says to me.

"This the reason you're how you are?" I say, amazed at the explanation of his looks, and personality.

"How I am? No, no, no. This is the reason I am me. Where I discovered true bliss. Do you love me, Harley?" He asks me.

"Of course I do, puddin'." I respond, surprised he would even ask me that.

"Then find yourself, like I have found you. Find your madness in your sanity."

Before I even answer, he pushes me into the vat of chemicals. I'm falling, and looking back up to him, and he laughs. Then I make it to the vat, and almost immediately lose consciousness. When I wake up, I'm looking into Mr. J.'s eyes, as he smiles down, and kisses me. And I give in to madness, and accept the life I want, with him. My puddin'. We became Gotham's rulers. It was our city. Not the Bat's. Ours. The Bat couldn't do anything to change that, no matter how hard he tried. And oh boy, did he try. But it didn't break us. To be honest, I don't think anything will. Not as along as he's my puddin'.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about the Bat?" Dr. Karell asks, excited to hear Harley's response. Because even she still didn't know much about the Bat of Gotham.

"Oh lady, maybe next time, it looks like your time is up. Later, Doc!" Harley says as Arkham guards escort her to her room.

Later that night, the Joker made yet another appearance at Arkham Asylum. He broke Harley Quinn out in a similar way he broke himself out, like Harley had told the doctor. So it would seem Dr. Karell would have to hear Harley's story in full another time, because it seems the King and Queen of Gotham are back together for the time being. That is of course, until the Bat captures one of them, again.


End file.
